This invention relates to upholstered furniture pieces which have movable headrests.
The furniture industry has recognized the desirability of providing upholstered seating units with headrests which can be raised and lowered. Such a capability is particularly useful in sectional furniture in which the units of a set have different characteristics. For example, a raisable headrest may be a more important feature in a reclining section than in a stationary section or corner unit. By providing a raisable headrest in a reclining section, it is possible to provide lower backs on all units in the set.
There are existing mechanisms in which links and levers are used to raise and lower headrests. Such mechanisms add significantly to the manufacturer's cost of materials, and they also tend to detract from the appearance of the units because they have unsightly mechanical components which are visible when the headrests are raised.
The present invention is believed to offer a suitable alternative to linkage-supported raisable headrests, and it is significantly less expensive and aesthetically more pleasing than mechanisms previously used for this purpose.